editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiwa/FNaT2
Tiwa is still the main antagonist here, except she turns into a bigger threat than before. Appearance Tiwa looks less tattered than any other old robots. She only have her neck tattered and her elbow from the left tattered. She can barely change from the first game. Locations Her patterns was fixed. She first starts out in Parts/Service with the old robots, and then leaves once all of them had gone. When she is gone too, she will be at the Main Hall, then go to Party Room 3 to stare at the camera before making her way to the Hall just outside. She will use the hall to attack you just in front. Behavior Tiwa is less active than Rosary/FNaT2 and Yuri/FNaT2; however, she acts in a very similar manner. Tiwa doesn't appear to become active enough to enter The Office until Night 3, as she did in the original. Much like her counterpart, Tiwa takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering The Office through said hallway. When Tiwa is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor or, if she forces it down, Tiwa will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Tiwa inside The Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the player after bringing up and lowering the Monitor. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. Of particular notice is that Tiwa lacks many of his unique tactics from the first game. She can be seen in plain sight on many cameras, is clearly visible in the hall's blindspot, and rarely attempts to hide her presence from the player using obstructed or dark areas of the camera feed. While this can be assumed to be due to her deterioration, it can also be subtle foreshadowing of the second game's nature as a prequel by showing her to be lacking experience. Seeing as Tiwa's brand-new replacement has similar strategies and weaknesses, the latter appears to be more likely. Trivia *Tiwa still don't look a pinch like a sphinx. *She, unlike the first game, does not laugh when she walks. *She don't play her jingle in this game. *In this game, Tiwa has a counterpart named "Shadow Tiwa", who showed that she is all dark purple including her skin and her hair, showing no eyes but white pupils in the hallucinations. *Like original, Tiwa is always the last to leave. *Tiwa is the only robot that can be seen at the Game Over Screen. *Sometimes when dying, an image of Tiwa, eyeless can be seen staring at you. *When she is staring at the camera in Party Room 3, Tiwa looks familar to what she had done in the first game when she stares at the east hall corner. Category:Female Characters Category:FNaT2 Category:FNaT 2